


Racing Hearts

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is a human, M/M, Racing, Sex on the Beach, Suga is a mermaid, mermaid au, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's morning beach jogs have attracted the attention of a gorgeous mermaid by the name of Suga. He didn't know that his daily races with the mermaid would attract the attention of the local tabloid media!</p><p>The story behind the shocking headline "LOCAL MAN, SAWAMURA DAICHI, SAYS HE KISSED A FISH AND HE'D DO IT AGAIN"</p><p>(In celebration of Suga's Birthday 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a wonderful series of pictures by Sugawaratxt on Twitter! It is my gift to them and Suga on his birthday!
> 
> [This one in particular!](https://twitter.com/sugawaratxt/status/740270538678009856)

The discovery of mermaids off the coast of Japan and other coasts of the world had been revolutionary. When Daichi was just a boy he could remember listening to the shipping broadcasts late at night through a pair of headphones and an old radio his dad had given him. It was soothing and hypnotic to quietly listen to the way the weatherman would describe how the weather would be upon the sea and the movement of the mermaids down below so that there would be no fuss or obstruction for either party.

He never realized that as he grew older, now 21 and a university student, that he would attract the attention of a particular mermaid. A pretty silver and blue one with translucent skin that dazzled his socks off.

This mermaid would follow him up and down the beach on his jogs, the only place where he could find peace and quiet from his rowdy roommates. At first he didn’t notice but when the mermaid waved and called and hooted and hollered at him with his melodic voice Daichi realized that he was being challenged to a race. A graceful twist and swish in the water followed by a wink and a kiss. This pretty mermaid with scales and fins of a pale blue was taunting him in the most delightful way. It was enough to heat Daichi’s blood up

So they raced. Daichi on land and the mermaid by sea. Daichi pushed his body to the limit dashing across the sand and getting distracted by the swift streamline way the mermaid would cut through the water so elegantly and easily. The pretty mermaid would often win and Daichi would end up sprawled out on the sand panting and sweating at the effort he had gone into.

“It’s alright! Maybe next time” the mermaid would call, coming up onto the rocks to sun himself after the race. Daichi would drag himself over and the pair of them would talk late into the day about the affairs of the land and sea.

He learned that the mermaid’s name was Suga and he learned so much more. About the way the fish would dance around to find patches of sun. About the way the coral was actually a rather good back scratcher. About how Suga loved to throw starfishes to stick onto his friend Asahi who would squeak and scream at the way they stuck to his skin. Suga had so many dazzling stories and tales, so much that Daichi’s life seemed thoroughly boring in comparison. Yet still, Suga listened, his deep eyes sparkling from cinnamon to golden, his tail languidly swishing from side to side as he gracefully perched himself on the rocks like it was a bed made of the finest comforts in the land.

He didn’t realize that their daily races would become so popular on the internet. If you do something every day, especially racing with a mermaid, someone is bound to notice.

One day, after a couple of months Suga had a devilish glint in his eye. One that made Daichi’s heart do a backflip more violent than usual.

“If you win” he said “I will give you a prize!” Daichi didn’t realize that a small crowd had formed to watch them, so focused he was on Suga and his beauty. Daichi nodded dumbly and gulped before facing forward with more determination than he felt before.

And then Suga shouted GO! And they were off!

Daichi ran down the beach, the muscles in his thighs and calves screaming at him as he went faster and faster. His feet beating out a fast rhythm on the ground. One two one two. His lungs taking in each breath hungrily and sweat pouring down his body as he ran across the sand. He could feel himself cutting through the cool ocean breeze, going into a state of absolute focus and then the finish line was his. He tumbled to the ground, on the wet sand and lay back, the ocean gently kissing the crown of his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Suga just meet him.

“You were so fast Daichi!” he called, utterly delighted at his human friend’s performance. Clawed hands clapped and he flipped out of the water like a dolphin in celebration. “Come up on the rocks! I have to give you your prize!”

Neither of them noticed the local media and the crowds watching them. They were in a little world of their own, numb to the cheering and calling after Daichi’s glorious victory.

Daichi climbed up onto the rocks to get closer to Suga and Suga leapt out of the water, grabbing Daichi’s face to plant a sweet kiss smack dab on his lips. But Daichi lost his balance and fell straight into the water seconds later, shocked and elated at the kiss. It was all he ever dreamed about and wanted these days but kisses between mermaids and humans were unknown. Everything was still so new and undiscovered but his thoughts were silenced by another kiss. And another and another and the crowds they didn’t even notice left the pair in peace as they kissed and touched and stroked and tumbled about on the rocks and then on the sand.

His lips were so soft, so sweet, he had little teeth that were sharper and Suga loved it when Daichi’s hands roamed to the areas where scales met skin. He loved it when Daichi gently tugged on his hair and used his thighs to hold Suga on top of him as they kissed and rocked together on the beach, getting sand in places that Daichi didn’t even dream of there being. And Suga’s tongue! Oh god his tongue could do things that made Daichi go crazy and moan out for dear life, seeing stars and panting and begging. There was so much begging because Daichi would give all of himself to Suga to devour. Gladly, willingly, totally.

Then it was over and they lay out on the sand together, the sun setting after their afternoon of love and passion. Daichi’s phone vibrated not too far away from the pair of them, blinking and peeping constantly. His roomies must be worried. His aching body groaned its complaints as he moved to grab the object, tapping on the screen, Suga tucking himself neatly on his chest, peeking at the screen.

Bokuto had sent him a news article followed with the title “OMG! IS THIS U?” along with several owl emojis. "LOCAL MAN, SAWAMURA DAICHI, SAYS HE KISSED A FISH AND HE'D DO IT AGAIN" and the picture under the headline was the moment that Suga leapt out of the water to kiss Daichi. How they managed to get his name he didn't exactly know but the press probably had the means to do it. After all this town was so small, it wouldn't exactly be hard.

“Now… I didn’t exactly say that” Daichi mumbled, pouting, a little annoyed at the local tabloid media being too overeager to post about his race with Suga and the results but Suga’s hands carded through his hair soothing him back down into a state of relaxed and lovestruck.

“But you would kiss me again right?” he purred a cheeky glint flashing gold in his eyes.

“Of course I would!” Daichi replied, making his point known to anyone who dared to look at his buttnaked self, kissing the gorgeous mermaid Suga once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my silly little ficlet!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you wish to chat I'm Rinoa11 on Tumblr! Please hit me up with your DaiSuga goodness!


End file.
